My Forgotten Memories
by Yusviracchi
Summary: Seketika sinar yang begitu menyilaukan membuat Mika sedikit terpesona. Wanita itu tampak rapuh dengan tangisnya, cahaya matahari yang tepat menyinari dirinya dan Yu yang berada di pangkuannya. Wanita itu tampak seperti seorang bidadari yang kehilangan sayapnya./ Slight MikaShinoa. Don't like don't read!


Mika menekan dadanya yang terasa sakit. Bahkan rasanya ia tertekan dan sulit untuk bernapas. Badannya bergetar hebat. Keringat dingin mulai becucuran dari dahinya dan seluruh badannya.

 _Sial. Ini terjadi lagi._

Hal ini mulai terjadi kala mika merasakan lapar yang teramat menyakitkan, bahkan rasanya seperti seluruh organ tubuhnya telah remuk. Ia membutuhkan darah manusia untuk menghilangkan rasa laparnya. Tapi dirinya yang berstatus sebagai mantan manusia masih sangat sulit untuk meminum darah mantan kaumnya. Tapi ia begitu membutuhkannya untuk bertahan menjadi salah satu vampire yang terkutuk ini.

 **MY FORGOTTEN MEMORIES**

 **DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO KAGAMI TAKAYA**

 **STORY IS MINE**

 **WARNINGS: TYPO(S), OOC, ALUR BERANTAKAN, AND OTHERS**

Mika berjalan terhuyung menuju meja yang terdapat di pojokan asramanya. Ada beberapa botol berisikan cairan berwarna merah; terisi di 7 botol terakhir. Itu adalah darah dari sang ratu vampire, Krul Tepes. Teringat kembali ketika dimana Krul Tepes menyelamatkannya dengan memberinya kehidupan. Kehidupan yang sangat busuk baginya.

Mika menegak habis darah dari salah satu botol itu dan mengelap kasar sisa darah yang terdapat di pinggiran bibirnya. Rasanya lebih baik ketimbang saat ia merasakan kelaparan tadi.

Persediaan darah dari Krul Tepes yang makin menipis, dan Mika mengingat saat dimana Krul Tepes memperingatkannya untuk tidak selalu bergantung pada darahnya. Seorang Mikaela Hyakuya harus mencari darahnya sendiri.

Suara Krul Tepes terngiang kembali di telinganya, dimana wanita itu memperingatkannya untuk mencari darahnya sendiri. Sangat sulit baginya melakukan hal itu.

Mika mencengkeram botol itu dengan kasar. Rasa yang sulit ia terima ini membuat pria berambut ikal ini marah, menyebabkan botol yang ia genggam tadi terlempar ke sembarang arah hingga membuatnya menghasilkan bunyi yang cukup nyaring.

 _Sial._

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidurnya dan Mika membaringkan dirinya di atasnya.

TOK. TOK. TOK.

"Siapa?"

"Ini aku."

"Ada apa?"

"Ratu memanggilmu."

Suara itu. Suara seseorang yang selalu mendesak Mika untuk meminum darah manusia. Seseorang yang membuatnya merasakan hal yang menyakitkan –melihat pemandangan keluarganya yang terbunuh dengan tragis tepat di depan matanya− bahkan seseorang yang hendak membunuhnya.

Karena itu Mika membencinya.

Mika memejamkan matanya perlahan dan kembali membukanya. Bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan memakai jubah bertarungnya. Tak lupa ia menyampirkan pedang miliknya. Di bukalah pintu asramanya dan menampakkan senyum seorang pria yang tampak menunggunya sambil berkacak pinggang.

Ferid Bathory.

"Apakah aku mengganggu waktumu, Mikaela- _dono_?"

Seperti sebelumnya, Mika tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Ferid dan langsung berjalan ke arah menuju tempat agung sang ratu. Ferid yang terlalu biasa akan hal itu hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti Mika dari belakang. Ferid selalu saja menggoda Mika walau ia tahu sendiri bahwa Mika sangat membenci dirinya. Dan mungkin karena hak spesial yang di dapat oleh Mika dari Krul Tepes, mau tak mau Ferid harus menjaga Mika dan mengikuti apa kehendaknya.

KLAK.

Pintu besar itu terbuka lebar guna memberi jalan bagi Mika dan Ferid yang kini mulai berjalan ke dalam ruangan besar itu. Atap-atapnya yang tampak mengkilap dan pilar-pilar yang menjulang dengan tinggi kurang lebih 10 meter ke atas itu menopang tempat agung sang ratu.

Dilihatnya Krul Tepes tampak angkuh seperti biasanya. Ia duduk dengan menyilangkan kakinya, menopang dagunya dengan salah satu tangannya. Tatapannya tampak dingin dan tak acuh.

"Aku datang."

" _Ara,_ Mika- _kun_."

Krul Tepes langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju Mika dan Ferid yang masih memberi tanda hormat di hadapan ratu vampire. Tepat di hadapan Mika, Krul Tepes menyentuh dagu mika dan mengangkatnya, membuat Mika menatapnya.

" _Nee_ Mika- _kun_ , apa kau telah menemukan darahmu?"

Mika langsung membuang wajahnya dari hadapan sang ratu.

"Tak kusangka, tertulis di wajahmu bahwa kau belum menemukannya."

Krul Tepes melepas pagutannya dari Mika dan kembali berjalan menuju tempat duduk keagungannya. Ia kembali duduk dengan posisi angkuh miliknya.

"Apa kau tak takut mati setelah persediaan darah dariku habis, Mika- _kun_?"

Nada manja keluar dari bibir mungil Krul Tepes.

CTEK.

Wanita cantik berambut _peach_ itu menjentikkan jari lentiknya, membuat ingatan Mika terganggu. Terasa sakit memang, hingga membuat Mika memejamkan matanya. Dan rasanya, jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang.

 _Ingatan ini._

Ingatan saat dirinya bertemu dengan Yu yang tegolek lemah di pangkuan seorang wanita dengan rambut violet muda, tergerai indah dan angin tampak memainkan rambutnya. Wanita itu memeluk Yu dengan erat, seperti seorang bocah lima tahun yang tak mau kehilangan boneka miliknya.

 _Perempuan itu! Dia berani-beraninya memeluk tubuh Yu-_ chan _! Wanita itu harus di musnahkan!_

Dan satu kejadian ganjil terlintas dan hampir tak terlihat di ingatan Mika. Wanita itu menangis. Menangis dalam diam, membuat cengkeramannya di bahu Yu semakin erat.

 _Kenapa? Kenapa wanita itu menangis?_

Seketika sinar yang begitu menyilaukan membuat Mika sedikit terpesona. Wanita itu tampak rapuh dengan tangisnya, cahaya matahari yang tepat menyinari dirinya dan Yu yang berada di pangkuannya. Wanita itu tampak seperti seorang bidadari yang kehilangan sayapnya.

"Apa sudah cukup?"

Perlahan Mika membuka matanya dan ia kembali sadar dimana sebenarnya ia berada saat ini. Dan ia sadar bahwa itu adalah ingatannya sendiri. Ingatan yang sempat terlupakan. Bisa di bilang itu adalah salah satu ingatan menyakitkan miliknya, saat melihat Yu tergolek lemah di pangkuan wanita itu.

 _Sebegitu menyakitkannya kah?_

Bahkan bukan Yu saja yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

Tanpa ada sepatah kata yang terucap dari bibirnya, Mika membalikkan badannya dan keluar, meninggalkan Krul Tepes dan Ferid yang berada di dalamnya.

 _Aku akan menuju perbatasan._

Punggung Mika kini tak terlihat, tanda ia sudah meninggalkan tempat agung sang ratu.

"Ratuku, tampaknya kau terlalu kejam."

"Tenang saja. Aku tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Tak 'kan kubiarkan Mika- _kun_ menyentuh _seraph_ manusiaku."

Ferid tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shinoa berdiri di salah satu menara perbatasan. Ia melihat sekelilingnya tampak kosong dan taka da tanpa-tanda para vampire akan menyerang. Seketika perhatiannya beralih kepada Yu yang kini masih berada di rumah sakit. Shinoa tahu bagaimana sikap Yu yang tahu jika temannya melakukan tindakan sendiri, tanpa menyangkutpautkan diri Yu sendiri. Dan Yu pasti akan segera menyusulnya. Dan itulah yang Shinoa khawatirkan. Ia takut Yu mengetahui apa yang akan Shinoa lakukan saat ini.

"Shino? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Lamunan Shinoa terhenti kala ada yang memanggilnya dari bawah. Dilihatnya pria itu mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas guna melihat Shinoa.

" _Ara,_ Guren- _sama_."

Shinoa segera menuruni tangga dan menghampiri Guren.

"Apa yang lakukan disini? Mana tim mu? Dan sebagai ketua kelompok pembasmi vampire, tak sepatutnya kau berada disini."

Tampak bingung untuk menjawab, Shinoa hanya menyilangkan tangannya di belakang dan menyunggingkan senyum seperti biasanya.

"Aku mempunyai masalah pribadi disini."

Guren menyipitkan matanya. Ada sesuatu yang Shinoa sembunyikan. Seketika mata Guren membelalak dan membuat bola matanya membulat sempurna.

BRAK.

Menara yang tepat berada di belakang Shinoa hancur begitu saja. Untung saja Shinoa yang tak sempat menyadari apa yang terjadi berhasil dilindungi Guren dengan cara membawanya menjauh dari menara yang jatuh begitu saja.

 _Firasatku tidak baik._

"Bodoh! Sudah ku bilang tidak seharusnya kau disini! Ini tempat berbahaya!"

Guren mengeluarkan pedang iblisnya dari sarungnya, kuda-kudanya melebar dan ia kini dalam mode bertarung. Berbeda dengan Shinoa yang tiba-tiba menunjukkan senyumnya. Senyum itu. Senyum penuh keraguan dan senyum palsu.

Kepulan debu dari reruntuhan menara itu semakin menipis, memperlihatkan sesosok yang tampaknya semakin mendekat, berjalan menuju tempat dimana Guren dan Shinoa berdiri. Pemandangan itu semakin jelas. Seorang pria berambut ikal dengan rambut berwarna –sewarna pasir pantai− tampak terbius hembusan angina. Perawakannya tegap dan tangan kanannya menggenggam pedang.

"Kau."

 _Hyakuya Mikaela, kau datang._

Mika dan Guren berlari. Keduanya cepat bagaikan kilat petir, bersiap untuk menghujamkan pedangnya dan niat membunuh sama-sama terlihat jelas di mata mereka.

"Hentikan Guren- _sama_!"

Perkataan Shinoa membuat langkah Guren dan Mika sama-sama terhenti.

Perlahan Shinoa melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat Guren dan kini Shinoa sudah berada tepat di depan Guren, membelakangi Guren. Ekor mata Shinoa melihat pada Guren yang masih menatap dirinya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

BUK.

Pergerakan Shinoa yang cepat bahkan tak terlihat sama sekali oleh Guren dan membuat Guren terbelalak dan tanda tanya besar ada di kepalanya. Shinoa memukul tengkuk Guren dengan keras dan menyebabkan Guren jatuh sampai tubuhnya menyentuh permukaan tanah.

"Shinoa….. apa yang ka−"

 _Jadi, namamu Shinoa_.

Guren kini sepenuhnya tak sadarkan diri dikarenakan satu tendangan keras yang di lancarkan Shinoa tepat di dada Guren.

Shinoa menangis.

 _Maafkan aku, Guren-_ sama.

Kini tatapan Shinoa beralih kepada sosok yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Mika segera memasukkan pedangnya ke dalam sarung yang tersampir di pinggangnya. Tatapan mereka bertemu.

Melihat airmata yang jatuh dari pelupuk Shinoa mengingatkan Mika terhadap ingatannya tentang sesosok bidadari yang kehilangan sayapnya. Ya bidadari dalam ingatan Mika kini berdiri tepat di depan dirinya dan menunjukan ekspresi yang sama, juga airmata itu.

 _Kau, kenanganku yang terlupakan._

"Jangan sakiti Yu- _san_ lagi."

Shinoa kini berlutut, tak kuasa menahan kakinya yang bergetar menahan tangis. Airmata semakin deras, jatuh menyusuri pipi putih Shinoa.

"Gunakan aku. Gunakan aku sebagai darahmu."

Mika membelalakkan matanya. Jujur saja, ia tak pernah berpikiran sesuatu tentang menjadikan wanita yang kini tertunduk lemah di depannya sebagai darahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan sentuh Yu- _san_. kumohon!"

Seketika, Mika melupakan semuanya tentang Yu. Tak peduli dengan Yu. Dan kini, dirinya akan menganggap Yu sebagai rivalnya.

Mika berjalan mendekati Shinoa yang masih menangis. Tepat di depan Shinoa, Mika berjongkok dan tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh wajah mulus milik gadis berbadan mungil itu. Dan Mika berhasil menyentuh pipi putih Shinoa, mengusapnya pelan.

 _Kulitnya sangat indah._

Mika mendekatkan dirinya kepada Shinoa. Dan kini wajah mereka semakin lama semakin tak berjarak. Shinoa memejamkan matanya, berusaha menerima jikalau dirinya mati dan darahnya di hisap habis.

CUP.

Satu kecupan menarat di bibir Shinoa. Mika menatap matanya, membisikkan sesuatu tepat di telinga Shinoa.

"Kau adalah ingatanku yang terlupakan, Shinoa."

 _Apa maksudnya?_

Dada Shinoa berdegup kencang dan nafasnya sangat sulit ia atur –tampak seperti bukan Shinoa yang biasanya−, dirinya di buat berpikir keras dengan apa yang Mika lakukan padanya. Bukankah yang selama ini Mika cintai adalah Yu sendiri?

 _Kau yang menawarkannya sendiri. Kau sedang berhadapan dengan seorang vampire yang sedang haus akan darah._

Beralih dari bisikan yang telah ia ucapkan, Mika membuka mulutnya dan menunjukkan taring-taringnya. Ia menancapkan taringnya tepat di tengkuk Shinoa yang terbuka. Shinoa memejamkan matanya, menjerit sekeras yang ia bisa karena sakit yang teramat.

"Selamat tinggal, Yu- _san_." Bibirnya mendesis.

 _Kau milikku selamanya._

 **END**

Author's note :

Aduh entah kenapa ide Mika x Shinoa tiba-tiba muncul. Maafkan jika aneh ceritanya /karena akupun merasa ada yang aneh dengan cerita ini/ #plak

Maafkan juga kalau akhirnya gantung, aku memang berniat menggantungkan mereka hehe /ketawa jayus/

Oh iya disini ceritanya Mika asalnya kan mau mencari darah untuknya, supaya dia hidup di dunia vampire walaupun tadinya ia ingin mati. Tapi, Mika nggak mau mati sebelum bertemu dengan Yu dulu dan berusaha untuk terus bangkit.

Dan saat ingatannya melihat Yu dan Shinoa, entah kenapa Mika tiba-tiba merasakan ada hal aneh saat dia melihat Shinoa. Tidak saat _to the point_ , tapi saat dalam ingatannya.

Mungkin sudah jelas /jelas apanya woy!/ #digeplak

Aku rasa nggak ada lagi yang harus aku sampaikan~ wouwouwo

Terima kasih sudah membaca^^

Silahkan tinggalkan pesan dan kesan readers di kolom review.

 _Mou ichido, arigatou!_

Salam ketjup,

Yusvira


End file.
